


Superman, VI

by Cerberus_Brulee



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the color palette meme, inspired by fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman, VI

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where the Lightning Strikes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427625) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 




End file.
